Funny what the Heart Feels
by Reaper85
Summary: Gibbs and Tony both fall for Kate, but Kate had fallen for one of them but is it the one she's with? can there be a happy ending for everyone? or will one of the men end up heart broken? long live TATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Funny what the heart feels.**

**A/N: hey don't own anything, wish I did, then Kate would still be with us, First attempt at Angsty TATE story, so please review and let me know what ya think.**

**First chapter is all about our favourite senior field agent and how he feels, Second will be from Gibbs, Third Kate and Abby, not sure, might just stop there or I might keep going with each team member...any who, feedback would be appreciated...hope you Enjoy!**

"As a special Agent, and more importantly, The, Senior field agent, I've been shot, stabbed, blown up, tortured and burnt, but oddly none of that hurts as much, or nearly as much as the pain she causes me.

I see her every day, I sorta have to, she's on the team after all, hell I signed off on her being on the team, but if I knew that she would only end up hurting me I really don't think I would of, people may say hurtful things, like I'm a player, a gigolo, a sexist pig, but honestly, they don't understand, I have to be, I have to be because that's what they expect, if I were to walk up to any of them and ask them if they got five minutes to talk, and then spend that time telling them how I really feel about her, about all of the woman then they'd freak, they wouldn't know what to do, they'd run a fricking mile and not look back.

There was one guy I could talk to, well two...and a woman, but I can't now, one of the guys was my boss, the great L.J Gibbs, the man I looked up to, saw as a farther, the only man I wanted to impress and be proud of me seeing as my real farther was a bastard, a drunk abusive bastard who thought it funny to punish his son by sleeping with each of his girlfriends, then beating him when he was pissed, so yeah Gibbs was the man I thought of as a dad...ha! I don't now.

The other guy was Ducky, the old English ME, the man with a story for ever question or dilemma you may have or can think of, the only man that could truly make me smile when I was having a really bad day, but he's also the closest thing Gibbs has to a friend, so I can't talk to him out of fear he might let something slip to Gibbs, and that would be inherently dangerous for my health.

And then there's Abby, amazing, fun loving Abby, always got a smile and a shoulder to cry on if ya need one, but she isn't only the closest thing to Gibb's daughter but also the best friend to the person that is the source of all this emotional pain and...ah hell, heartache, there I said it, my hearts aching, no, it's worse than that, my heart feels like its tearing really slowly, and I can feel ever second of it, and every time I look at her, and let's face it I have to look at her, it hurts that much more.

Damn it, this is exactly why I don't get attached to woman, this is why I don't commit, because it's always, ALWAYS! Me that gets hurt, sure they say that there hurting too, but it's always them that hurt me, that make me break up with them, make me leave, because they Cheated on me, or say something, or compare me to...HIM, that bastard of a farther.

Why him? You know I like her, I've all but said it to her, and I can't do that because of the hypocrites Rule 12, hypocritical bastard, I can't believe I did everything he said blindly, never questioning it, never second guessing him and now look, he gets the girl, MY GIRL, the girl I loved since that dead commander on air force one.

Yeah that's right, I said I loved her, me Anthony DiNozzo, the man without a heart, the womanizer in love, and I am or was...I don't know, but it's to late now, she's with him, she with the man I wanted to be, the man that I loved like a farther.

And so there's nothing left for me here, I can't concentrate when I'm around either of them, if I'm around Gibbs all I think about is how he set me up and betrayed me on the highest level possible, and how I just want him to know how bad it hurts.

And when I'm around Kate...I just...I want to hold her, take her in my arms and tell her that I love her, that I want to give myself completely to her, mind, body, soul and heart, tell her I want to dedicate my life to nothing more than making her happy, and that I live for her smile and her laugh or giggle, the one where her noise scrunches up, but...I can't, so...

...that's why I'm requesting a transfer, I'll take anything you can offer director, agent afloat, another team on the other side of the world, the further from this place the better, I just...I can't stay here anymore, I can't pretend that I'm ok any longer, so please, please from one person to another who's been hurt by Gibbs, help me out"

_There I've explained it to her, the only person I feel I can trust in this hell hole, alright might of told her a bit too much, might of been easier to have just said "I'm requesting this transfer for personal reasons" but it felt good to finally let it all explode onto someone, and now she's just looking at me, tears in her eyes, god I didn't mean that to happen, but it has...she'd broken eye contact, she doing something with the computer, I knew I like Jenny Sheppard from the moment I saw her, I knew she would be a silver lining on a dark day, she just seemed happy to help, ah back to watery eye contact._

"How does the U.S.S Seahawk sound Tony?" _she asks with a small watery smile._

_I return the smile with a nod._

"Perfect director, when do leave?"

"Three days, they need a NCIS agent aboard, and while I look for something more...permanent for you, that should do" _she states drying her eyes and smiling at me again._

_Yeah, Jenny Sheppard is a breath of fresh air in this stale place, thank god she came._

"Thank you director"

_I get up and am just about to reach for the door handle when she calls to me again; I turn and do my best to mask the pain again._

"good luck Tony, we're going to miss you around here" _bless her, she means those words she just said, but I won't miss it, well...I'll miss Kate, I'll miss not seeing her every day, but I won't miss the pain that comes with it _"and just so you know, I don't think any of those things about you" _she adds with a watery smile again, god bless you Jenny Sheppard._

_I nod thankfully before walking out of the office, closing the door behind me, now I have to go and pretend that everything's fines, still, it's only for three days...we can that can't we Tony, we can be strong enough for three days._

_Why him though? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Funny what the Heart feels.**

**Part 2: Kate.**

**A/N: Still don't own anything, still wish I did...any who, this chapter is all about Kate's POV; I know I said it would be Gibbs but honestly every time I tried to write what the silver haired fox thought it just came out wrong, I mean monster evil dead wrong lol.**

**Please review and comment, love 'em, sorta give me the urge to continue, LONG LIVE TATE and all Tate goodness...and BOOOO! KIBBS, it's just wrong...which is weird seeing as it's the source of Tonys heart ache in this...I'm weird, anyway, hope you enjoy ******

It's been two days since tony saw the director and he's been acting off since then, this morning Jen...sorry director Sheppard came down and handed tony a box.

He said it was for organising files, but there's no files on his desk, he thinks he's hiding it from us, from me, and in a way that hurts, it hurts he doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's going on inside that head of his.

My hearts racing all day, I can't stop worrying about him, about that damn box, my breathings increased too, what am I so scared of? Losing a partner, a friend...or just losing tony?

I mean yeah alright he can be a immature sexist pig most the time, but he's also really charming, caring, funny, friendly and a reliable guy...he's a friend, a great friend, of course ill never tell him that.

"Tony?"

I'm beside his desk now, I have no idea how I got here or even why I'm here...well I know why imp here, I won't admit it though.

"Tony?" that twice I've called him now, and he hasn't looked up, he seems focused on getting whatever inside this box perfectly.

"Yeah Katie?"

He's avoiding eye contact, that's never good, his tones strained obviously fake, his body language is defensive, and since when has he become defensive to me? Slight damp on his forehead means he's scared, just like me.

"Tony, are you...going, somewhere?" I don't want to know if the answers yes, oh god please don't say yes.

"why would you think that Kate?" strained voice again, this time though he flashes a strained fake gorgeous grin at me too, and for a split second he makes eye contact, and now I wish he didn't...there's so much pain and betrayal behind his eyes, so many negative emotions that he's kept bottled up and I feel awful because I haven't noticed until now, now when I may be too late to do anything about this, whatever this is that's killing him inside, his beautiful green eyes are cold and numb, god why didn't I notice? I'm an awful friend... partner.

"Because you're packing you're desk up"

I noticed that it was less personal, most of his things that were there this morning are gone, and he hasn't left, so they have to be in the box.

He snorts sarcastically, trying to play it down but I see it, I see the truth, for the first time in the last few weeks I see HIM, TONY, not the mask he's been wearing very well for the past few weeks, looking back I should of known, it's the little things, no sexist jokes when I said something that could of easily been turned into one, no excess bullying of McGee, he's slowly been shutting down, cutting us, cutting ME out of his life.

How could I have missed it?

I see it all, the hurt, the pain, loss, emptiness, there isn't a shadow of the former man that he was, and Tonys gone...he's just a shell, an empty, numb shell.

I'm at his side now, I've placed a hand on his knee and he tenses, since when did I have this effect on him, he used to relax when I touched him.

"Tony?" a softer tone, maybe he'll open up, just a little, I just want him to talk to me, but if I push him, he'll shut down and lock me out.

"What Katie?"

The walls are building, I need to do something, he's closing himself off from me, and this isn't what I wanted.

"can we...go somewhere private and talk?" its a risk, but maybe he'll bite...I need to know, I have to know if I can help with whatever is destroying this once imperfect but perfect man, I don't want to lose him.

Oh god...I can't believe I said that, at least not out loud, but still...me, Catlin Todd, doesn't want to lose Tony DiNozzo.

He sighs, he's going to object, I know him, so I need to strike first.

"Just a few minutes...please" I near enough beg.

He checks his watch and then weakly nods.

"Where?" he asks softly, even his tones turned numb now, he still avoids eye contact...is this about me? Am I the reason for so much pain?

"Abby's office?"

It's as private as you can get around here...well that or an interrogation room, but I don't think the surroundings of that room would do well to loosen his tongue.

We walk together in silence toward the elevator, we stand at opposite ends of the silver cube, he's looking anywhere but at me...but I...I cant take my eyes off him, I want to cry, beg him to open up to me, trust me like I do him, but I won't I'm stronger than that, besides he'd only freak out.

So here we stand, in silence on our way to a small glass office where...I hope, he'll open up to me.

Damn you Antony DiNozzo, damn you for making me feels these things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Funny what the Heart Feels.**

**A/N:**** ok this chapter contains the most amazing pairing ever...TATE of course, only slightly, might be a lot of Tate in future chapters though.**

**Also this isn't from anyone in particulars POV, just normal story type chapter, so read and hope you enjoy, let me know what ya think, and if you have any requests please do post 'em, story could go one of two ways so let me know what ya feeling with it, anyway, hope you enjoy, and still don't own anything...one day though and on that day, there will be TATE lol ******

So here they stand, face to face, both harbouring unsaid feelings and questions they desperately want answered, both scared to be the first to ask, to say.

They're both aware that the Gothic Lab tech is only pretending to work outside the glass wall, they are both well aware that when the conversation dose start, if it starts she'll be reading their lips, and won't miss a beat, yet right now, they don't care.

Finally the silence is broken, by a word, just one word in the form of a question, uttered from the most beautifully inviting lips he'd ever seen, the same lips he dream't about from the first day he met, the same lips he loved even more when they formed the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"Why?" asked so softly it was barely audible, yet had the impact of a small meteor smashing into the earth.

There was so much more she wanted to know, so many other questions she add to that one word, why are leaving? Why won't you talk to me? Why are you making me fall madly in love with you without trying? Why are you breaking my heart with silence? Why? why was a good start, and depending on the answer she got from the man of her dreams depended on what other questions followed.

"why what?" he asks as softly, his eyes fixed intently on the floor before her feet, he knows if he looks up into her stunning eyes he'd lose all inner strength and tell her everything, he couldn't do that, he wouldn't she was happy with Gibbs, he'd never destroy her happiness for himself, in a way, all he wanted was for her to be happy, but in another way...he wanted to be the one to make her happy, to make her smile with a look, make her laugh when she was crying, hold her every night and wake with her every morning, to kiss her daily and tell her that she, is, his everything, his sun in which his universe orbits, the most important thing in his life and the only thing he'd walk into the deepest darkest depth of hell for, he'd die for...but he couldn't, it wouldn't be fair.

"why are you leaving?" a soft whisper escapes her lips as she takes a step towards him, her arms hanging at her sides, her hand nervously playing with the material of her dark brown slacks, her eyes fixed with a soft, caring stare, one that if he was to look into, he'd know what she felt, he'd know she mirrored all his wants, his dreams, his feelings, but he continues to stare at the floor.

"because...I have to" he answers weakly, it's a form of truth, he feels he needs to, because he doesn't know what else he could do, how else he could deal or handle the fact that he lost her to a man he once loved and looked up to as a farther, because... he's scared of being hurt more than he already is.

"but, why do you have to?" she asks risking another step in his direction, she reads his body as though it were an open book in her lap, he isn't hiding anymore, she see him, the real him, not the mask he'd been wearing, he's open to her, and he'll talk with a little encouragement "please, just...tell me the truth, no matter how bad it is tony, tell me the truth" she whispers softly.

His eyes cloud over as he goes deep into thought for a second, he'll do as she asks she deserves to know, but where does he start, his mind runs through his time working with her, where exactly did these feelings for his co-worker, his friend, his best friend start? Was it on air force one? He felt something there, but was that just lust? Did he only want her for sex then? No, that was the start of love, he knows it was, because, for her, he'd go a life without sex if it just meant being able to sleep beside her, feel her in his arms, kiss her, and hear her whisper she loves him each day and night.

He closes his eyes and takes a long deep breath, steadying his nerves before the truth, his mouth opens at the same time his eyes do, his eyes meet hers and he begins.

"I have to go because you hurt me, you don't know you have, and you didn't do it intentionally, but you have, by choosing Gibbs instead of me, because the day we met, I fell in love, and I feel more every day we spent together, because I can't pretend to be happy for you and Gibbs anymore, I can't pretend that together, you both smashed my heart into dust" he tells her the truth, she takes a moment to absorb all the information.

He's just said he was in love with her, but he also accused her of breaking his heart, was he that oblivious to the fact that he started smashing hers as soon as she joined NCIS?, she went from concerned to angry and she was going to let him know.

"Well did it ever occur to you that I may love you too?" she snaps back folding her arms across her chest while turning on her heel and taking the two steps back.

"And why would I think that?" Tonys argues back, "dating the boss doesn't exactly scream I LOVE YOU TONY!" he yelled his arms waving above his head wildly.

"Well neither dose bragging about those bimbo whores you slept with each night!" she snaps her voice breaking slightly into a sob.

Damn it Kate, she curses herself mentally for letting him know she was crying, she was stronger than this and she hated the fact he could so easily break through her walls and get to her, the real her, the woman not the NCIS agent that felt she had something to prove.

"Kate," he breaths softly as he takes steps towards her "they weren't real," he says softly as he reaches out and turned her to face him, his heart breaks again as he sees the tear rolling down her beautiful soft cheeks, he cups her face with his palms and ever so softly strokes the tears away with his thumb "I only want you, you and no one else, I LOVE, you Kate" he says softly "I'd give up anything for you" he finishes softer than her original question, so soft, Kate strains to hear it.

"Really?" she chokes weakly with a small broken but hopeful smile.

"I love you" he whispers sweetly with a reassuring smile.

Kate smiles she cups his face, his jaw line covered in stubble from where he hadn't bothered to shave, she pulls him down to her and into a heated passionate kiss.

When the need for air is too much they break apart both looking into each other's eyes with small loving smiles.

"I love you Tony DiNozzo" she whispers happily, this time, happy tears fill her beautiful eyes; she's shocked as she sees tears start to fill Toni's eyes.

"I love you too Kate Todd" he smiles as a tear escapes his eye and starts to roll down his cheek, but her thumb brushes it away softly before her arms slide over his shoulders and close the distance between them, their lips touching softly, as Tony snakes his arms around her waist closing the distance even further.

He's taken back by the sensation of Kate's tongue sliding softly over his bottom lip, asking silently permission to enter, he obliges and slides his tongue forward to meet and massage hers before they explore and truly taste each other.

The kiss is more loving than there first, they both poor there love, their souls and their hearts into it, each drinking it up gratefully, as they continue to embrace each other, again they hold out until their lungs scream for the gas they need in order to keep their hosts alive, they stand in each other's arms lost in one another's eyes, both for the first time in a long time truly, Happy.

"Son of a bitch!"

they both turn but react to late, as Gibbs' left fist collides with Tonys jaw, sending him flying to the floor, Kate staggers back shocked by the sudden event, she reaches for Gibb's arm to hold him back but the Ex- Marine is to strong he pushes her away as he round on Tony.

How do I fight a Marine? He thinks, at best he's an armature boxer, a better brawler but there's no way he could fight a marine trained in close quarters combat. Gibbs swings again, Tony ducks and thanks whatever higher being for the opportunity to read the second punch before he threw it, but his success is short lived as in no time he on the floor, Gibbs straddling him as he fires punch after punch into his face, he hears his nose break, he hears his eyebrow and lip tear open and feels the warmth of his blood, his life fluid trickle at first, but pour later from the wounds, he's aware that at any moment Gibbs could break his neck and finish him, he's also aware of Kate screaming, pleading for the older man to stop, and then, as the darkness starts to cloud his vision, he feels the older man stand and march out.

As soon as Gibbs is out the door, Kate runs to Tonys side, she lifts his head onto her lap and screams for Abby to call an ambulance, there's so much blood, she feels a warm wet patch on her slacks and looks down to see a small pool of blood start to form on her lap, her eyes fill with tears again, not happy tears like before, but tears of fear, heart ache, desperation.

"Tony, open your eyes" she whispers desperately as she cradles his face with her palms "please Baby open your eyes" she whimpers as the first tear drops from her chin onto his forehead "Tony, Please" she begs, fear gives way to anger as she shouts at him to open his eyes, but after no response the fear returns drowning the anger out "Tony I love you, please don't leave me now...please Baby, I love you, I need you please" she begs as she starts to rock gently with him in her lap, silent and lifeless.

She hears a noise from the door, she looks up to see Ducky, Abby and the Director stood all shocked at what they see.

"Ducky, please help him, please" she pleads as the old English ME rushes over to her.

Ducky lifts tony from her lap and lays him on the floor again, Kate moves to the side and takes Tonys hand in hers, she pleads with him to wake up, or say something, Abby walks to her side and tries to pull her away.

"Give him some room to do what he does" she reasons softly.

"I'm not leaving him Abs" Kate whimpers holding Tonys hand tightly.

"Kate..."

"NO! I'm not leavening him!" she shouts while glaring at her best friend.

"He's not breathing" Ducky comments, snapping Kites attention back to Tony "I can't find a pulse either" he states looking at the director.

"do something" Kate breaths shocked, this can't be how it ends, not like this, it's not fair, we didn't get a chance, she thinks "DO SOMETHING!" she shouts at ducky.

The director, with the help of Abby pull Kate away and out of the small office, she fights with them, screaming and kicking, begging them to let her go back to tony, but falls silent as two paramedics enter the lab with McGee, she watches as Ducky stands up and shakes his head defeated to one of the paramedics.

Her legs give way under her as she collapse onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's not fair, it's not fair" she cried into her palms as she rocks sobbing on the floor.

**A/N:**** will Tony make it? Will there be a happily ever after for Tate? What's going to happen to Gibbs?...honestly? who cares about Gibbs lol, let know what ya think please, always appreciate your feed back :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Funny what the Heart Feels.**

**A/N**: **okies people, sorry bout not warning you that Gibbs will be outta character for this story, I'm loosely basing his actions on a guy I sorta knew back in school, anyway thanks for all your reviews love 'em, and they are giving me the encouragement I need to continue.**

**Big thanks to Sweet LIL Loz for your comment, loved your Fics, especially the Green and Gold and Red White and Blue, Oh and Tony Returns Loved that one, got all my mate to read it, awesome writing really hooked me.**

**Thanks to tatefan and NCIS Wolf as well, you guys rock!**

**So this chapter is all about TATE baby, Tonys in hospital and Kate's by his side, director Sheppard has made a few decisions and shares them with the couple, hope you like, it is building to a nice over dramatic action packed fight chapter honest...plus a lot more TATE, also might raise the rating for one chapter, I might try my hand at TATE love lol, anyway hope you like, please review, I love your feedback.**

**Thanks: D**

The sun rose and fell, clouds gathered and rain poured but she didn't move, she remained still by his side, her slacks and blouse stained with his dried blood, her eyes sour from tears shed, her mind clouded by lack of sleep.

Abby had told her to go home, get some rest and that she and McGee would stay with Tony until she returned, but she wouldn't, couldn't leave him, not now, not after what happened.

She felt so guilty, if she hadn't been screwing the boss, then this would never of happened, but then, if she hadn't been screwing the boss then he would never of confessed his love for her, and she would never of confessed her love for him, they wouldn't of been in a position to be happy once everything was sorted out.

"Tony," her voice whispers tiredly, truth is, it's all she can manage right now "Tony, baby, please wake up" she asks softly.

She scans his still body for any sign of movement, a twitch of a finger, a squeeze of his hand, movement under his eyelids...anything, but nothing happens, there is no movement other than the rising and falling of his chest with ever breath.

"I'll be right here when you wake up baby" she promises this with a soft squeeze to his hand "I love you" she whispers as she leans over and places a soft lingering kiss to his forehead.

She sits back down in the, what she thinks, must of been designed to be really uncomfortable, plastic chair, she could sorta understand why Tony hated Hospitals now, not only is the furniture stupidly uncomfortable, but it was the only place on earth filled with despair and death, she'd once argued the point that it was filled with joy and life too as babies were born there, but he'd countered with the fact that as soon as your born, your dyeing.

She made herself as comfortable as possible before resting her head on the side of the mattress and falling into a dreamless sleep.

When she finally stirs hours later, it's because the sun had successfully navigated the slight gaps in the blinds and found its way across her eye's, she stretches out, feeling perfectly comfortably and warm, a weight lay around her waist holding her protectively from all the harm that threatened to hurt her, she finally realises that she's not sitting down, she in bed, with the blankets over her, cuddled up to a man.

"how?..." she asks in a whisper as she shifts her weight slightly to get a better look around, she was still in the hospital, just, now, she was in Tonys bed too.

"I lifted you" Tonys voice cracks tiredly from behind her making her jump slightly "sorry, didn't men to frighten you" he states, she can hear the smile in his tone, even if it is a weak one.

Kate instantly spins around and flings her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and sobbing gratefully that he's alright.

"Hey, it's alright, everything's going to be alright" he hussed her softly while wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her against him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she gasped between soft sobs; "if I hadn't..." she starts weakly but is cut off by his ever growing stronger voice.

"I'd do it all again in a heartbeat if it meant I get to say that I'm in love with the most amazing woman in the world, and she, Chose me" he whispered softly "there isn't anything I wouldn't face for you Kate" he smiles softly as she lifts her head to look at him.

"Bet you say that to all the girls" she smiled softly with watery eyes.

He returns the smile, cupping her face with his hands and wiping the tears away with his thumbs before answering.

"only the ones that have my heart, mind, body and soul, and there's only one of those types, and she's here, in my arms right now" his answer soft sincere and filled with love "you have all me Catlin Todd, so just promise me one thing..." he waits for her to nod softly before he continued "don't hurt me" he whispers, his eyes looking down into hers.

Kate smiles, so this is the real Tony, she thinks to herself, this is the man...my man.

"I wont Tony," she smiles before lifting her head slightly so she captured his lips in a soft kiss "But, if you cheat on me, I'll not only shoot you, but I swear I'll cut it off and then burn it, understand?" she questions with a smile.

For a split second she see's fear shoot through his eyes, before a smile spreads across his lips.

"I'd never cheat on you Katie, you're perfect" he answered lifting her so she straddled his hips.

He captures her lips in a deep passionate kiss, his hands slid down to her hips, his fingers edge there way under her blouse and start to fumble with the buttons at the bottom of it, at first she protests saying that there first time together won't be in a hospital where anyone could just walk in and see them, But him being Tony laughed it off and said.

"Are you a screamer than Katie, ''cos that would just be, so hot"

The comment instantly earned him a slap on the arm, but a giggle from Kate when she replied with.

"You'll just have to find out, wont you?"

Instantly stunning Tony and making whatever blood was left in his brain rush down to his loins, he couldn't wait after that, he rolled them so he was over her, there kiss passionate but loving, Kate moaned into his mouth as he pressed his groin into hers, allowing her to feel what she did to him, this time she moved his hand under her blouse, where he slid it up but before he got any further the door to his room flew open.

"OH, MY, GOD!!!!!" came Abby's happy squeal "Timmy, Come look!" she called bouncing on the spot while clapping happily.

Tony and Kate instantly froze, they both turned their heads to look at the door, their lips still pursed from the kiss as they saw their closest friends...no, family standing with smiles.

"Feeling better Tony?" the director asks with a raised eyebrow and a stern look, her eyes showing the smile she was trying to hide, but losing slightly.

"Director Sheppard, "Kate stated shocked pushing Tony off her and onto the other side of the bed so she could get up quickly and straighten up "I was erm...I was...Tony was feeling...and I..." she struggled to find a decent explanation for what was happening, this was the last thing she wanted, to be caught making out with her boyfriend, god it felt so good to be able to call him that now, her boyfriend.

"Just checking his vitals Kate" Jenny smiled as she and the rest of the small group walked in, each bearing gifts for the wounded friend.

"How are you feeling Tony?" McGee asked taking a seat on the right of the bed.

"Great probie, ready to get outta here" he replied with a grin.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere Tony" Jenny stated softly, her smile slipped as she went into professional mode "Special Agent Gibbs has gone AWOL, and is probably looking to finish what he started" she stated

"What?" Kate gasped quickly snatching up Tonys hand in her own

"in his eyes, Tonys taken something that he cared for very much, and he's not going to let it go willingly, he'll fight for you Kate, and he'll get you, even if it means having to kill Tony" she explained softly "which is why, I'm assigning protection to both of you, McGee will be With Tony and I'm assigning the newest member of you Team," she paused as her eyes fell onto Tony "to protect Kate" she finished looking back at the brunette.

"My...team?" Tony repeated slowly.

"Well with Agent Gibb's recent behaviour I have decided to fire him" Jenny stated with a smile "and as senior field agent your next in line to take the position as team leader...unless you don't want it?" Jenny raised an eyebrow and shared a sly smile with Abby at the Question.

"No, no, I'll take it, it's just...my team, wow" Tony sighed with a smile "who replaces me?" he asked with a frown.

"Agent of your choosing" Jenny smiled as she placed two wrapped packages on the small table in the corner of the room.

"Kate" Tony stated instantly "she desevers it" he added looking up into his girlfriends eyes with a smile.

"Does this mean I'm not a probie anymore?" McGee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you'll always be my probie, probie" Tony grinned at the youngest agent.

The room was filled with laughter and high spirits as they shared what had been happening since Tony was admitted, Kate helped Tony open his wrapped gifts while they spoke, all of them unaware that a Ex-Marine Sniper was sat opposite the Hospital watching them through the Scope of his Rifle, planning his next move his blood boiling as he saw the small intimate gestures HIS WOMAN shared with Tony, a smile, a kiss, hands touching, all those things, there his things, his and hers, not DiNozzos.

He lowered the scope and stood up, the rain pelting against the waterproof Camouflage jacket he was wearing, he had an advantage to this mission, he knew his team, he knew Tony, he knew he'd only spend so long cooped up in that hospital room, then he'd leave with or without permission from Jen, and that's when he'll strike, when he's leaving, he'd already found his grassy noel, his gilly suit was already made and ready, all that he required now, was the patience to wait it out, and then, then Kate would be his again.

**A/N: ****so, will there be a happy ending? Will Gibbs get his man? Will Tony find out just what Kate's Tattoo is? And if she's a screamer or not? **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what ya think, thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Funny what the Heart Feels **

**A/N:**** okies, thanks to Sweet LIL Loz for the threat lol, nothing majorly bad will happen to Tony or Kate...or will it? So here's the latest chapter, hope ya'll like it, I'm knocking the rating down again as there really isn't any TATE love in this one...by TATE love I don't mean love, cause you know there will always be love when there's TATE, I mean SEX, so rating will raise in future chapters, but for now, it's all teen baby. Hope you enjoy, please, please, please review, as it keeps me going.**

**OH and I don't own NCIS or even the Actors...wish I did lol, now, on with the story!...**

The young NCIS agent dropped the magazine he was trying to read on his lap for what felt like the hundredth time in the last two hours, his eyes glared at his new team leader as he watched him continue to pace up and down in front of the glass wall looking out onto the hospital wing he was being kept in, he looked like a caged tiger, just waiting for the right moment to strike out, McGee sighed with a roll of his eyes and a small shake of his head and lifted the magazine again.

Tony checked the clock again, it had been seven days, a whole week of seeing the same four walls, watching the same five movies, reading the same ten McGeek magazines the younger agent had brought with him, seven days of doing nothing but going slowly insane, and that wasn't the worst bit, the worst bit was that it had also been seven days since he last spoke to Kate, heard her voice, felt her soft skin, looked into those beautiful hazel eyes, touched that smooth silky hair, kissed her soft supple lips, held her small soft hand in his, a whole seven days without so much as look at the woman he loved with all his being.

He tried to phone her four times, each time he phoned at a different hour in hope that Ziva, his new team member and the agent that was protecting the love of his life, wouldn't answer, tell him that it is best he doesn't contact her until they have Gibbs and hangs up, but every time she did, no matter what the hour she answers fully alert, repeats her message, then hangs up this annoyed him...no, not annoyed something more, not quite hate, because he didn't know the woman, so he couldn't hate her, but it was close, very close in fact.

Actually if it hadn't been for Abby smuggling him in a cell phone one visit so he could at least text Kate, he would of hated her.

He didn't like texting, there was no feeling or emotion in it, the words "I love you" didn't have the same effect as they did when he heard her say them, and the smiley faces they sent weren't a true definition of how they actually felt, yeah texting sucked and they both knew it.

"How am I supposed to lead my team if I'm stuck in a damn hospital room?" Tony hissed to himself as he paced back and forth, his eyes glaring back out the glass wall and into the ward outside.

McGee knew it was a rhetorical question and that it was probably the safest way Tony knew how to blow off some steam when enclosed in such a small space with another human, but he made the foolish mistake of answering it anyway.

"The director said to stay so we stay" the young agent replied with a sigh of annoyance.

He instantly regretted it as his new team leader snapped his head around to glare at him, marched over, slammed his hand on the arms of the chair he was sat in and leaned in so there faces were inches apart, the fear and nervousness was clear to see in the young agents facial features.

"You work for me now probie, don't forget that" Tony hissed threateningly.

He waited for confirmation that his words sank in, he got it when the younger agent swallowed loudly, only then did Tony turn away from him and return to his pacing in front of the glass wall his eyes glued on the elevators at the far end of the hall outside.

He knew that the director was right, he alone was no match for Gibbs, but he was getting really, really board and didn't know how much more of this he could take before he snapped completely, he relaxed slightly when the doors of one of the two elevators slid open to reveille very happy, bubbly and larger than life Goth he knew so well, he stopped pacing and instead moved closer to the glass, pressing his hands and face against the cool transparent surface to watch the Goth skip towards him happily, she paused momentarily to check in with the nurses' station before continuing happily towards the room.

The door swung open, narrowly missing McGee's head as he bent forward to pick up a pen that had fallen out of his pocket, Abby burst in with the biggest smile on her face.

"Are you glad to see me Tony-kins?" she beamed before skipping over to him and hugging him tightly.

"What ya got for me Abs?" Tony smiled as he watched the Goth lower a rather large material shoulder bag onto the bed.

He jumped onto the bed like a five year old at Christmas, watching her hands slide into the bag, eagerly awaiting the gifts she would present to him.

"YES! SCORE!" he cheered loudly as she brought out a new selection of movies for him to watch, many of which were new out that week.

Abby laughed as he started to read the back of each box before stacking them neatly on the beside table, before turning his attention back to her, next she brought out a single CD, she had sent Tony a mixed disk when she found out he was under orders to stay in hospital, Tony had to admit that she had nailed his taste and approved of the song list she had burnt onto the disk for him, he reached for the disk, but Abby lifted it over her head, holding out a hand towards him, signalling him to relax so she could explain something, Tony pouted but did as he was silently ordered to.

"So this is from Kate" she said softly, handing the disk to him, which he now treated as though it was the most fragile thing in the world.

She dished out the rations of fatty food which the hospital didn't offer, and the fizzy drinks, the stayed to fill the two agents in on how the case was going, and how far they had gotton in trying to find there old boss. After making both men laugh and effectively ridding the room of built up tension and testosterone she left.

Tony instantly turned to the CD player, he removed the mixed disk Abby had done for him and replaced it with the one from Kate, he hit the play button and lay back on the bed, expecting to hear the start of a song, but heard instead something much better.

"Hey Baby it's me," came the softest voice he had ever heard, he missed that voice, his heart started to crack he missed it that much "I hope you're OK, and haven't killed McGee yet," the voice said with a slight laugh, Tonys smile grew as he listened to Kate express how much she missed him and how much she looked forwards to being able to see him again, she went on to describe what she thought there first official date would be like, Tony closed his eyes and allowed her description of events and destinations to form the evening in his minds eye, he had to admit that she had described the most perfect first date, he hit the pause button as she started to describe what might happen that evening if he played his cards right and acted the perfect gentleman, he'd save that for when McGee went for Coffee.

He skipped the track back to the beginning of the disk, so he could hear her say that she loved him, he did this at least fifty times, he knew McGee was getting annoyed with it, but honestly if the roles were reversed and it was McGee in his shoes, he'd being doing the exact same thing, but it would be Abby's voice instead of Kate's, he listened to it one last time before turning it off.

Tony felt a pang of guilt for the way he snapped on McGee earlier and farther than come right out and say he was sorry to the younger agent he simply scooped up all the new DVD's Abby had brought with her and turned to face the younger male.

"so what ya wanna watch Elf Lord?" he asked with a smile.

McGee lowered his magazine and looked at Tony, he was clearly trying to figure out if he actually had a choice in what film they watched that night or weather he was only asking to be cruel.

"Transformers 2" McGee sounded his option after deciding that he honestly ad nothing to lose f this was some cruel joke.

"big robots and Megan Fox's arse and rack it is" Tony grinned happily as he left the bed and slid the DVD into the player.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Across town, Kate was sat at her desk filling out more mind numbing paper work, seeing as there team of four was effectively cut down to two active members she and Ziva had been forced out of the field and onto desk duty, at first Kate hadn't minded, it was a good chance to catch up with her own paper work, but once that was completed and out of the way, she got board, and made the vital mistake of going to the director to see what she should do next, the reaction to this simple question was her worst nightmare, she and Ziva were now forwarded ever other teams field reports, which they had to read through and then either send back with a note saying they can send it to the director or send it back telling them to re write it.

Add onto that, that she missed Tony and McGee, Tony slightly more...a hell of a lot more, and she was in hell, her phone rang for the hundredth time that day, she looked across the pen at Ziva who was sat at Tonys old desk silently asking permission to answer it, Ziva looked at the computer monitor, checking the number against that of any of Gibb's known numbers, Tonys or McGee's, satisfied that it was none of the men she nodded back to Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes as she reached for the ringing device, she hated feeling this little, like she wasn't old enough to look after herself, for god sake she handpicked to protect the president of the united states, she sighed a sigh of frustration as she scooped the receiver up and placed it gently to her ear.

"Special Agent Todd" she sighed tiredly, she waited for the now very common voice of another team member phoning to ask what was wrong with their report, but was shocked instead by what she heard.

"Kate, Sweetheart, It's me..."

"Gibbs," Kate gasped, her eyes snapped up to Ziva who instantly started smashing the keys of her keyboard in a desperate attempt to trace the call.

"Don't worry Katie, I'm going to make sure we're together, I won't let him get in the way of us...I won't lose you as well" the gruff voice said calmly.

"Gibbs, what are going to do?" Kate breathed, her heart started to speed up as she dreaded his answer.

"I'm going to make Tony go away sweetheart, go away forever so we can be together" he replied a small note of cruel twisted happiness in his tone.

"Gibbs...what are you going to do to Tony?" Kate whispered, her heart was racing now, her eyes pleading with Ziva.

"I'm going to make him beg for death before i give it to him" the man replied wickedly.

"Don't...Gibbs, please ..." the phone went dead before she could finish her sentence.

She moved the phone away from her ear, she stared at it for a few seconds as though staring into the future, images of Tony, bound, tortured and bleeding, crying for Gibbs to stop, calling for Kate filled her mind, she dropped the phone grabbed her gun and coat and rushed towards the elevator.

"Kate! Where are you going?" Ziva called collecting her own gun and coat and rushing after the other woman.

"I have to get to Tony" Kate stated as she turned away from the metal doors and headed for the fire escape.

"No, that's what he wants" Ziva stated trying to stop the other agent.

"I don't care Ziva" Kate snapped pushing past the Israeli woman and running down the stairs.

She ran at full speed across the parking lot, she pulled open her car door, denting the car next to hers and climbed in, she started the engine and sped off out of the Navy yard and down the road.

Ziva flew out of the building a few seconds after her, she knew she wouldn't reach Kate before she got to her car, so she darted around the building to collect one of the agency cars.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tony looked out the room window as the credits for the fourth die hard movie started to roll, he'd noticed that the sun had vanished, sunken below the roofs of the buildings outside, leaving the world in darkness, street lamps started to flicker on along the street below, McGee stretched in his chair brining his attention back into the room, the young agent stood and stretched again before turning to Tony.

"I'm going for coffee, you want one?" he asked as he headed for the door.

"Yeah please" Tony answered having a stretch himself.

McGee left the room, closing the door behind him as Tony turned back to the window, he watched lights turn on in distant office blocks and apartments, his mind floated onto the topic that had it preoccupied nearly all day...Kate, he started to wonder what she would be doing right now? Leaving work and heading home probably, but then she always sent him a text when she was heading home, just to let him know that she would be able to talk or rather text from then on, but he hadn't received any yet, maybe it was a busy night and she had to work late, but surely she would text to let him know, stop him worrying.

He heard the door open and close again behind him, a smile graced his lips.

"Forgot your wallet McGoo?" he laughed softly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I think you and I need to have a little chat, DiNozzo" came a cold claim voice from right behind him.

Tonys shoulders dropped as fear washed over him, he was to close for him to even try to get away, this was it...this was the way his world came to an end, this was how he was going to die, he took a long shaky breath and allowed his arms to drop to his sides, there was no point fighting now, he gave a defeated sigh and turned to face his old boss.

"Not here," Gibbs smiled just before he smashed Tony around the head with bat, rendering him uncurious in a instant "And I have a feeling it's going to be a very one sided conversation" he added bending down to tie his hands and feet.

Gibbs loaded the sleeping body of his former senior field agent onto the bed and pulled the sheet over him, he wheeled the bed out of the room and walked casually down the corridor towards the elevators.

A Smile spread across his lips as he entered the elevator, turning in time to see McGee walk out of the other elevator and down the hall, towards the room from which he had come, the smile grew as the doors slid shut, the last thing he saw was the young agent panic suddenly at the empty room.

"Soon, it will be just me and Kate" he whispered to the unmoving body under the sheet.

**A/N: ****so there's the latest chapter, let me know what ya think, thanks for reading and reviewing : D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Funny what the Heart Feels.**

**A/N:**** OK, first thing First a big thanks to NCIS wolf and of course Sweet LIL loz for there comments, i beg you to write lovely TATE Fluff as it is what give me the inspiration and determination to finish this story and end it with nothing but Glorious TATE FLUFF!!!**

**To Sweet Lil loz, i apologise, i didn't mean to frighten any TATE Fluff bunnies away, i hope you can forgive me and i will dedicate the next chapter to you and TATE FLUFF.**

**On with the story, very dark chapter...or that's how i intended it to be, i hope you like it, please let me know what yuo think, and thank you for reading.**

**I still don't own anything...other than the box sets and a NCIS ball cap.**

The first thing that Special Agent Tony DiNozzo noticed was the noise, a constant, continuous dripping, the small sound echoed every four seconds, it was distant not a great distance away but not closer enough for him to do anything about, the next thing he noticed was the smell, a smell of mould mixed with damp and the salty scent of the ocean, so he was near a harbour. He could hear chains rustle in a soft breeze that drifted through the holes in the cracked, rusted walls of this...this, warehouse? He couldn't be sure.

The last thing that hit him, before he opened his eyes, was the sudden and unbearable pain that throbbed from the back of his skull, to the front, his eyes tightened as he tried to will the pain away, but after a few seconds of repeating to himself mentally "there is no pain, there is no pain" and getting absolutely nowhere, he accepted that the pain wasn't going to go away and that he'd have to live with it...for now anyway.

His eye's cracked slightly to give a darkened view of his surroundings, there was a single light hanging directly above him, as his eyes adjusted to the dim yet oddly bright light he opened his eyes further.

He'd guessed right, he was in a warehouse, no idea where exactly in DC though, but at least he knew he was in a Warehouse, near the sea.

"great job DiNozzo, state the blindingly oblivious, that's really going to help you get out of this alive" he sighed mentally.

He turned his head as far as he could, to see around him, he was tied pretty bloody well to a chair in the centre of the large metal sheet covered building, the ocean breeze lapping at his forehead and face softly, he scanned the area that was illuminated by the dim light over head, he could make out two small tables close by, they were metal, the type you normally saw on medical programs like ER, the type of table that help the instruments for the surgeon, he swallowed nervously as he noticed two bits of dirty cloth covering the tops of those tables, his mind inventing all sorts of horrific torture devices that would be used against him.

There was another chair opposite him, it was a small wooden chair, but it had blood red leather padding on the seat an back rest, yet he couldn't hear or see Gibbs, this made his stomach churn, if the old man could sneak up on him in a busy office, then in an empty warehouse...he could be anyway, he could right behind him and he wouldn't know it, the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand on end as he started to scar himself into believing his old boss was stood inches from him, just watching, planning his demise.

"all right that's enough, you ARE going to make it through this, for Kate" he told himself firmly, and with that said, he started to claim down a bit.

He heard a door swing open and then slam in the distance, he turned his head in the direction of the noise and stared into the darkness, he could see a dark figure moving towards him at a steady and relaxed pace.

"you're awake then" came his formers boss's voice, there was a tone of genuine happiness in his statement, as though Tony had inconvenienced him by being unconscious for so long "good, we can have that little chat now" he added with a wicked smile as he left the shadows and entered the dyeing golden light.

"what's the topic?" Tony asked keeping his tone light and friendly, as he watched the man move to each table, removing the clothes that cover the tops of them, before taking his seat in front of him.

"Kate of course" Gibbs grinned evilly as he leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees.

Tony couldn't help but smile at the mention of his girlfriend's names, his mind instantly listing the things he was going to miss if he died here tonight, her smile, her eyes, he could get lost in those beautiful eyes for all eternity, the softness of her lips on his, the gentle tone in her voice when he didn't piss her off, out of all the things in the world, he'd miss her most, not even sex came close to her on the list.

"Hey!" Gibbs snapped suddenly standing and smashing him across the jaw.

Tonys head snapped with suck force he was sure he knew how fighter pilots felt when pulling a massive turn while going supersonic, he felt the throbbing on the right side of his mouth, and tasted the blood in the back right corner, he swirled it to the front of his mouth, where he spat it onto the floor to his left.

"you don't get to think of her like that!" Gibbs commanded "she's mine, you hear me, MINE!" he shouted at him.

"No, she isn't!" Tony hissed, he hated it when people spoke of woman as objects to own, like collectables or action figures, he hated it more that this was how Gibbs thought of Kate "She doesn't belong to anyone, she's a human being just like you and me, and Kate chooses who she wants to be with, NOT YOU!" he snapped back.

Gibbs, clearly didn't like that response one bit, his eyes filled with a furry like which Tony had never seen, he didn't say anything to begin with, he simply turned to the closest table, lifted something off the top and sighed.

"let's start then" he spoke softly, so softly in fact, Tony was genuinely scared that he was going to die, and it wasn't going to be a quick death either.

Gibbs turned to face the younger man again, in his hand he held a pair of pliers, he opened and closed them a few times, making sure to snap them closed for the sake of scaring the younger agent more, before he leaned forwards, took Tonys little figure and gently placed the pliers open mouth around it, he then looked Tony dead in the eye, his rage still burning strong as he smirked wickedly at him.

"I'm going to give you a chance to walk away from this, completely unharmed...other than that split lip" he stated softly "all you have to do...is leave town by sunrise, and never contact MY Kate again" he explained with a grin "if you say no, then I'll start by breaking all your fingers, then, we'll move on to more...larger targets" he added with a glare of pure intense hate.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs has snapped, Tony thought to himself, there was no way in hell he'd just walk away from Kate, not now that he and her had finally become a couple, not now he had the opportunity to be truly happy with the only woman he truly loved, and he certainly wasn't going to walk away and leave her to Gibbs, he closed his eyes and took a long deep breath, readying himself for what was about to come, then through gritted teeth he said.

"This little piggy went to market"

He felt the presser close around his right hand little finger, he felt the pain rise as he finger was lifted back, and then...then he screamed as he heard, and felt it snap.

He took deep breath after deep breath to claim the pain slightly, opening his eyes he came face to face with his torturer again, his face a silently offering the opportunity to chance his answer as he lowered the pliers onto the next finger.

This time Tony locked eyes with the Crazy old man as he hissed the next sentence.

"this little piggy stayed home"

Once again the pain started, and ended with his scream, but still he refused, and so they continued, the empty warehouse filling with the pain filled cries of one Antony DiNozzo as the Ex Marine went to work.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kate paced back and forth in the bull pen, she ran a frightened, angry and desperate hand through her hair as she racked her brain, begging it to know the location of the man she loved, begging it to reassure her he was ok, that Gibbs hadn't killed him, that he wasn't suffering for her...for them.

"I'm really sorry Kate, I only stepped out for a minute" McGee piped up from his desk as he watched his co-worker pace around before him.

"I know McGee, it's OK" she hissed through gritted teeth, she didn't need his apologise, she needed to find Tony...if anything happened to him because of her...she'd never live with herself, she fought back a sob and blinked away tears that burned behind her eyes.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't kno-"

"I KNOW MCGEE!" Kate snapped, interrupting him mind sentence, "I don't need you to keep telling me how sorry you are, I need you to find him for me" she stated, she couldn't stop the sob that escaped at the end.

McGee shared a concerned look with Ziva before they both looked back at Kate.

"I'm sorry" she sighed as another sob escaped her lips.

The tears she had held back since reaching the hospital and finding Tony gone finally escaped her eyes, rolling down her cheeks freely as the sobs came more frequently.

"I'm really sorry" she whispered before taking off towards the elevators.

She needed to talk to someone, normally it would be Abby, but she needed to talk to someone that could not only sooth her and let her cry it all out, but also get her to focus and offer her great advice, and for those reasons she hit the button for Autopsy.

The glass doors slid open allowing Kate access, she jogged through, and quickly glanced around.

"Catlin?" the soft British accent asked from her left.

"Ducky...I need your help" she managed to get out as she staggered towards the ME, who was now on his feet, arms open and moving towards her.

He wrapped her in his arms, holding her securely as she broke down into his chest.

"it's going to be alright Kate, we'll find him, and he'll be fine, you'll see" Ducky whispered softly, as he allowed her to cry.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tony sat completely drained, all his fingers on his right hand were broken, snapped back by the pliers, his lips bleed freely as Gibbs continued to re-open it with every punch, his ribs ached from the blows to his chest, the cut just below his left eye stung painfully, the throbbing in his head continued, made worse by his head being jerked in different direction each time Gibbs fist collided with his jaw, a mixture of spit and blood trickled from his mouth as his chin feel into his chest exhausted.

"Now, one more chance Tony, and if you turn it down, I won't stop until you beg me to kill you" Gibbs warned breathlessly, torturing Tony clearly took it out of him too.

"I won't...I won't leave her...because you want her" Tony murmured "I...I love her...I love her to much to leave her...with a...psycho like you" he gasped trying to get back some of his strength.

Gibbs let out a defeated yet happy sigh as he turned to face Tony again, this time, he wore a set of knuckle dusters and held a flick knife in his other hand.

"Fine," he sighed with a grin "let the games begin." He added as he advanced on the younger agent.

Tony started laughing.

"What's funny DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked confused and slightly off guard by the sudden outburst.

"you...you sound like jigsaw" Tony laughed weakly "you know...from the SAW movies" he added with a chuckle.

Gibbs shook his head with a sigh as he started to close the distance again, he brought the knife down onto the back of Tonys left hand and pushed it until it slid right the way through and into the arm of the wooden chair he was tied to.

Tonys laughter abruptly ended turning instantly into a deafening scream that echoed through the massive building.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kate walked back round the corner and into the bullpen, Ducky and Abby close on her heel, the English ME had successfully claimed her down enough to get her to think straight, he asked her "Hypothetically" what she'd do about a kidnapped Naval Officer, she of course answered his question and then realised what he was going on about.

Ziva and McGee jumped up from their desks, each holding sheets of paper, and before Kate could ask "what we got?" they already began to fill her in on what they had found.

"We have located all of Gibb's properties rented and brought" Ziva stated bringing up a map on the plasma, small blinking red dots indicating the properties she spoke of.

"and I ran the power usage for each" McGee added looking at the sheet of paper in his hands while reaching for the remote, "and this one" he stated clicking the button which caused the screen to zoom to a warehouse on the harbour " has just had the lights turned on" he ended , turning his head to face Kate.

The senior agent nodded with a determined yet hopeful look.

"Get ya gear" she called heading for her desk to retrieve her weapon and badge, before jogging towards the elevator.

The other agents jumped to life, both collecting their weapons from the draws and joining Kate inside the waiting silver cube .

"Agent Todd!" the director called as the doors to the metal cube started to slide shut.

She reached the doors before they finally closed, managing to get her hand through stopping them from going any further.

"I'm coming with you" the red head stated as she fixed her firearm to the back of her slacks.

Kate simply smiled thankfully as she moved over, making room for the director as the doors slid shut once again and the silent silver box descended with a gentle hum.

"Hang Baby, I'm coming, just hold on...for me" Kate prayed silently as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**A/N: ****another chapter completed, i don't know how i feel about this one, so please let me know your thoughts, and don't worry, plenty of TATE fluff to come after they get Tony back, thanks again for your comments, and thank you for reading and please do review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Funny what the Heart Feels.**

**A/N:**** Okies this Chapter will be the last I think for this story, a nice little fluffy ending, but you may have to read the dark start in order to get to the fluff, no TATE love in this, I know I said I'd try some but, just didn't really have enough confidence to try my hand at it at the moment, hopefully my confidence will grow with the more fics I write.**

**Anyway, don't' own anything, wish I did, then Sasha would still be with us and we'd be watching Tony and Kate grow ever closer until they finally got together.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sweet Lil loz and NCIS wolf, thank you for your comments, they have really helped me write this story and really helped me finish it, so big thanks to both of you and thanks to all who spared their time to read and review, hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

Tony was snapped back to consciousness by the sudden impact of the very cold, very wet water, he shook his head, trying to clear the cold liquid from his eyes, then a second later he cried out in pain as all his open wounds begun to burn and sting, he heard a laugh of amusement from behind him, his mouth fell shut and the cry fell silent, he was through screaming in pain for his pleasure, if he could help it, he wouldn't scream for the rest of what was going to be a hell of a long night.

"Salt water" the older man stated with a grin as he walked around to stand in front of Tony again.

Tony fought to maintain the calm expression, every open cut was throbbing due to the sudden exposure to salt and cold water.

"it seemed you passed out during the last session" Gibbs stated with a wicked grin as he took his seat again "pain getting to much for you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Nar, just getting board..."Tony hissed back "thought I might take a nap"

That comment didn't go down well, as the fist that housed the brass knuckles, that were reasonable for at least three broken ribs, two split lips, a split eyebrow, broken noise, a number of cuts along his cheek bone and forehead, not to mention the large gash on the back of his head and to top it all, a hell of a lot of bruises all over his body, collided with his right cheek again.

He locked his jaw as he felt and in a way heard the skin rip apart, again blood filled his mouth, and once again he spat it out, this was getting old, he'd been hit so many times by that metal item that he was starting to get used to it, it wasn't so much painful now, more annoying than anything, he was fairly sure that it could be said for the whole of his body, he defiantly couldn't feel his arse anymore, sitting in a really uncomfortable wooden chair for hour upon hours tends to render your backside numb.

He'd also found a way of dealing with the blade inflicted pain, he was once told by an old friend, back when he was a homicide cop, that the best way to forget about the pain was to build a house in your mind, from the foundation up, that was great...But, Tony didn't know squat about building houses, his house was done after a few seconds, so instead, he started writing a story, he was on the third chapter by the time he passed out, it was a story of a young happy couple, that were married and lived a blessed life, Kate of course was the lead female in this fictional bit of work he was concocting and he of course took the lead male.

He was brought out of his dream world by a sudden burning sensation that attacked every nerve ending within his body, right up to his brain.

He fell forwards on the chair, steam drifted off his body as he gasped for breath, he lifted his head slightly to see the crazy old man holding two exposed wires from a house hold lamp, electricity was a new one, he'd had blunt force, blades, bones broken but not electricity yet.

"I know what you're thinking and yeah...it is shocking" Gibbs grinned evilly at the younger, beaten and broken man.

With one last wicked laugh Gibbs touched the wires to Tonys chest, the water that had been thrown over him acting as a better conductor for the high voltage torture device, and even though he tried not to, he really tried not to, Tony Screamed.

Tonys screams of pain had a use, they masked the arrival of the Dodge charger as it pulled up on the gravel outside the warehouse, the four agents quickly exited the vehicle, all pulling their weapons free and advancing on the massive building, they paused outside the nearest door.

"Ziva and I will go in through the far door" the director whispered softly.

Kate simply nodded and watched as the other two women made their way silently, but quickly towards the far door, once they were out of sight, she turned and gave a sharp nod to McGee, who returned the gesture, Carefully she pushed the door slightly, praying that it wouldn't squeak or make a noise to signal their arrival, the door slid inwards silently, Kate gave a small sigh of gratitude as she silently slid inside, followed closely by McGee, the two agents took cover behind a large stack of timber, they looked across to see Ziva and the director entre on the other side, the director gave a soft nod towards Kate which she repeated in response.

She looked around and noticed the two ladders on either side of the two doors, she followed the ladders up until they reached the small metal walkways that ran over them and the length of the building, she pointed at Ziva and then at the ladder, Ziva instantly knew what she meant and gave a small nod before turning to the ladder, and starting to climb silently.

Kate turned to McGee and pointed to the ladder behind them, he too nodded and started to climb, the beautiful brunette turned her attention back to the director, they both gave a small nod and started to move, slowly towards the source of the pain filled screams.

Kate came to a stop behind a half built boat, she crouched down and peered through the gaps between the half made hull of the ship, she could see Tony, and he looked awful, her heart splinted at the sight of what her boyfriend had endured for her, for them, for a moment he didn't move and she feared he was dead, tears started to fill her eyes as she silently cured herself for being to late, but then he coughed, blood spilled from his mouth and down his front as he did but he coughed, and then her started to follow the Silver haired man with his eyes, Kate sighed and thanked God silently for not taking the only man she would loved unconditionally for the rest of time, she turned to look at the director, who looked above them to see Ziva and McGee in place over head, their weapons trained on their former boss, she gave a quick nod, and rose from her position gun aimed at Gibb's back, Kate did the same but chose to aim at his head, like hell she was going to let the bastard live for what he did to Tony.

"NCIS, DONT MOVE!" Kate shouted.

She knew she didn't need to call out the agency, but he was nothing more than the normal sick minded dirt bags that they hunted now.

Gibb's dropped the wires and pulled a gun from his waist, aiming it instantly at Tonys head.

"Drop 'em or DiNozzo dies" Gibbs stated turning to look at Kate.

"Jethro, you're out numbered and out gunned, this doesn't have a good ending for you" the director called from her position.

"I knew you missed field work Jen" the old man laughed as he pulled the hammer of his weapon back with his thumb "drop 'em, NOW!" he repeated louder.

Kate looked at Tony, she was considering doing whatever he wanted if it meant getting Tony back alive, Tony locked his one good eye with her and jerked his head back quickly, Kate understood what it meant and smiled, He was so much stronger than anyone gave him credit for, she smiled and nodded softly at him.

Tony started to count to three mouthing the number at his girlfriend so they were in sink together, Kate nodded her head with every number that he mouthed, then on Three, Tony pushed back as hard as he could tipping the chair over as Kate pulled the trigger, firing her entire magazine into the older man, the rest of the team following suit, Gibb's body jerked and shook with each bullet it took, he staggered back his trigger finger giving a involuntary twitch which caused him to fire down at Tony before collapsing back dead.

Kate ran from her position dropping to her knees next to Tony, she didn't care about Gibbs, she left him to the director.

"Tony, baby...are you hit?" Kate asked quickly, panic evident in her voice.

Tony rolled his head to face her, revealing a bullet hole no more than 5cm away from where his head was, she sighed and dropped her head, capturing his lips in a kiss, she felt him winch, she pulled away quickly looking down at him sorrow in her eyes.

"don't stop" Tony murmured tiredly.

"it's hurting you" Kate stated softly as she carefully cupped his cheek in her palm.

"Kate, I nearly died for you, I think I can handle a little pain in my lips" Tony chuckled weakly.

He instantly mentally slapped himself for the statement as he saw the look of hurt and guilt in her eyes.

"Hey," he whispered softly getting her to make eye contact with him again "I'd do it all again, for everyday of my life, if it meant I get to be with you at the end of the day" he whispered with a small broken smile.

Kate smiled softly before dipping her head to kiss him again.

McGee appeared by his side, with a knife, he cut Tony free from the chair and then helped Kate get him on his feet.

"Ambulance is on route" McGee stated comfortingly.

"thanks Tim" Kate smiled as she helped Tony walk towards the door they entered.

"How is he?" Ziva asked walking over to them.

"you Ziva?" Tony asked fixing his good eye on the woman before them.

"yes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Agent DiNozzo" she woman replied with a small nod.

"Ziva, if you EVER, prevent me from speaking to my girlfriend again, I'll fire you faster than you can answer a phone" Tony stated firmly, but still weakly.

"Understood Agent DiNozzo" Ziva nodded softly.

"And Ziva, it's Tony" the wounded man stated with a friendly smile "I'm looking forwards to working with you" he added before he and Kate started heading for the door again.

"as am I, Tony" Ziva smiled as she watched the couple walk off.

"so are you going to be my nurse?" Tony asked as he limped along side Kate.

"I'll visit everyday" Kate smiled knowing exactly where the mind of her boyfriend was.

"wait, visit?" Tony stated confused.

"you, hospital" Kate stated softly.

"NO!" Tony said suddenly, fear filling his voice as he stopped moving and looked wide eyed at her.

Kate turned to face him, holding him up as she did, she saw fear in his eyes and noticed he was shacking, that could be due to everything he injured tonight but she wasn't sure.

"Tony it's ok, he can't hurt you anymore, he's dead" Kate said softly as she cupped his cheek in her palm again.

"it's not that Kate, it's...it's..." Tony started as he looked around to make sure no one else could hear them "it's McGee, he's so damn boring, he's no fun at all, he just sits there and reads or ...or writes, I was going mad just listening to the damn pages turning" Tony stated, the fear in his eyes falling away and being replaced with a smile which soon spread to his cracked, split and bloody lips.

Kate couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile at the comment, at least he was still Tony, not mental damage done by their dead Boss, but then again, she doubted if you could mess Tony up mentally, he was pretty messed up as it was, with his mind being stuck in the phrat boy gutter.

"how about, I get assigned as the agent protecting you?" she smiled as they started walking again, the red and blue lights flashing from under the door.

"can you really handle being around me 24/7?" Tony asked with a grin as the door was pushed open and two paramedics ran through with a gurney.

"oh, I think I can handle it" Kate smiled as she helped lay Tony down.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

3 months later...

Kate walked round and into the empty bull pen, she advanced on Tonys desk where she smiled as she placed his coffee on the clearing next to his computer monitor, her smile growing as she thought about her time with him, and how happy he had made her and she him, she thought of what they'd been through in the last three months and how it had made them stronger not only as partners but also a couple, her smile widening as she remembered there first official date, it was at the hospital canteen, Tony had somehow convinced the staff there to get a white table cloth and two candles, the food was the poor tasting hospital food and wine really didn't go with the pain meds Tony was on so they had juice boxes instead, but the effort Tony had gone through to try and make it romantic pulled at her heart strings, making her fall even more in love with him, about a month into their relationship Tony had asked her move in with him, Kate of course agreed and was in the process of moving in, she still had the lease on her apartment until the end of the year, which meant they could take their time in moving in, she'd go to her place and pack a load of her clothes, drive to Tonys, unload them, fill his wardrobe which would make Tony go out and buy another wardrobe, then collect more of her clothes and fill that.

She bit her bottom lip as she stared down at the desk, almost picturing the face of the man how trusted her with everything, even the keys to his mustang, which she would drive every now and then, whenever she wanted a chance from her own car, she'd left Tony in bed this morning, allowing him to sleep as although Gibbs was dead, and Tonys wounds were nothing more than scars and memories now, he still had nightmares, often waking each night in a cold sweat.

At first he wake screaming, waking Kate with him, which she didn't mind as it meant she could comfort him and hush him back to sleep, over time though he just wake up, get out of bed, which is what woke Kate, splash water over his face, take a couple of deep breaths, then climb back into bed, cuddle up to her, whisper he loved her and fall back asleep, but last night was a bad night.

_Tony was tossing and turning as he mumbled in his sleep, Kate had been woken up but his erratic movements and tried to wake him, he shot up in bed, eyes snapping open as he gasped for breath, sweat dripping from his face he bolted out of bed running into the en suit where he threw up, Kate was out of bed and in the kitchen within a heartbeat, she returned to his side holding a glass of cold water for him to rinse him mouth out with, he gratefully accepted the cool liquid as Kate sat down beside him on the floor, rubbing his back gently._

_When Tony had flushed the contents of his stomach away he sat back, tears filling his eyes, Kate's heart stopped at the sight of this, she'd never seen Tony cry, so this, this scared her, she quickly pulled him into a soft loving cuddle, cradling him in her arms as she rocked softly, placing soft kisses on his head and whispering words of reassurance to him, when Tony was claim enough to talk, he explained what had happened, how this nightmare was different from the others, he could handle the others where he was being tortured again, but this one, he was forced to watch as Kate was tortured and he tried to help her, he begged Gibbs to stop but he didn't he tried to run to her, to make the silver haired man, but it was like he was glued to the spot, and then, then he watched her die and that's when he woke up._

Kate felt a rather large wave of pure hate and anger wash over her as she thought of her old boss, she hated him for doing that to Tony, for hurting him in a way that she couldn't heal herself, for doing more damage to the man she loved that he could of done physically, that wave soon passed as she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist, she placed her own arms over his, their fingers entwining in a instant, she leaned back and cocked her head to the side as his lips pressed a lingering softly kiss to her neck making her smile and moan happily.

"I missed you this morning" Tony whispered into her ear before placing another soft kiss on her law line.

"thought you could do with the sleep" Kate sighed happily as she relaxed completely into him.

Kate turned in Tonys arms, she smiled as she slid her arms around his shoulders, their eyes gazed into one another's lovingly.

"you make me the happiest man in the world you know that?" Tony whispered sincerely with a soft smile.

Kate blushed slightly but continued to smile.

"you make the happiest woman in the world, you know that?" she replied just as sincerely.

They both chuckled softly, before their lips met in a long, loving passionate kiss.

"I love you Catlin Todd" Tony whispered as they came apart for air.

"And I, love you Antony DiNozzo" Kate whispered softly before their lips met once again.

They were being watched from the balcony outside the director's office by two smiling faces, the first of which was the Director herself, she had come to love the team as her family and could understand why they worked so well together, she smiled down at the two people she considered her closest friends.

"young love" she sighed happily as she watched Tony Scoop up Kate in his arms and his in his chair with her on his lap.

"do you think they'll go the distance?" Ducky asked smiling at the couple below.

"of course they will" the Director smiled as Kate burst into laughter at something Tony said.

"well, only time will tell" Ducky laughed as he watched Tony pout like a five year old, which cursed Kate to laugh and then kiss him.

"you don't think they will?" Jen asked with a frown.

"well let's just say, that I'm losing the inter office bet on how long they'll stay together" Ducky sighed as he pushed himself off the rail.

"who's winning?" the director asked, already knowing the answer.

"Abigail is I believe" Ducky laughed as he headed towards the stairs.

"they will Ducky, you'll see" Jen smiled as she took one last glance at the happy couple down stairs before pushing herself off the rail.

"Again, director, only time will tell" Ducky smiled as he continued down the stairs.

**A/N:**** okies there it is, a dark but fluffy chapter, one I think would be a good as an ending, may be a sequel if you want one, called: Time will Tell, no idea what will happen in it yet, but I'm sure I can think of something, but in the mean time please review and thank you for sparing the time to read this my first real fanfic.**

**Thank you all :D**


End file.
